The ghost of Adeline
by Akwardschool
Summary: Book 1 of the death god chronicles. Michael Loregén is mortal up until his encounter with a spirit named Adeline. from there they have to set out to save the world and gather a team to do so. This book will make you laugh maybe cry (Im trying).


_**Chapter 1**_

I find a ghost in a graveyard and things go wrong and good.

"How did I get dragged into this battle to save the world?" I ask the world. I'll tell you (reader) how I got dragged into this whole fiasco. It all started with my trip to the graveyard with a job to destroy a troll that was wreaking havoc. That is not how this all started Michael and you know it let's tell our story the right way at the beginning sure it still is at a graveyard and there was a troll it is just that you were not ordered to destroy it and you were still a normal mortal until that night. Fine but I have a better idea let's have the both of us tell the story.

Michael's P.O.V:

It was a dark night on the night of July 5th 2017, it was also the anniversary of my girlfriend Annabelle Ruters, she got hit by a bus 1 year ago and she was pronounced dead a few hours later. "I remembered to get you flowers." I told Annabelle's grave. A few minutes later when I was about to leave I heard a girl crying. "Hey why are you crying?" I asked the girl. "This is my grave and I do this every night until i can find a person suitable enough to help me." The girl told me. "What do you need help with?" I asked her. "To save the world from the people who killed me." The girl told me. "Why do you wait here to find the perfect person to help you why don't you leave and find people?" I ask her. "Because not everyone can see ghosts." She told me. "So I'm eligible?" I ask her. "Yes you are." She tells me. "Ok let us start over, My name is Michael Loregén." I tell her. "My name is Adeline horanta. And I choose you to be the person to help me."Adeline tells me. "Why me I don't understand?" I ask her. "Because you have a soul of a wraith, and no mortal has the soul of a wraith." She tells me. "I'll accept but I want to get an explanation." I tell Adeline. Just then Adeline lights up and walks over to me her skin turns from faint blue back to a white skin color and kisses me, just after that a pendant with a symbol that looks like a sphere with a sword through it. "What does the symbol mean on the pendent?" I ask while she walks out of my bondy. "It means Justice and vengeance, after all that is the type of spirit I am." Adeline told me. Just then something smashed through a mausoleum, not just something but something big. "What is that?" I ask Adeline. "It's a Troll we might have to fight the thing." Adeline told me. "What do you mean we might fight it, you mean we have to don't we." I ranted at her. "Shut up and just punch it." Adeline told me. Just when I punch the troll power erupts from my hands that forces the troll to go flying and hit a mausoleum on the other side of the graveyard. "I'm going to finish it off instead of run so it doesn't cause anyone to die." I tell Adeline. Just when I arrive there I see the troll already defeated. "What who defeated the troll?" I ask. "We defeated the troll Wraith." The stranger said just as my vision dimmed and faded

Well if I remember correctly michael those strangers that knocked you out or drugged you, are wraith hunters, they are extremely prejudice against wraiths and they rarely capture wraiths. Yes I remember Adeline you don't need to remind me and if I remember correctly this is where we find out important stuff.

Adeline's P.O.V:

"Where am I and what did you guys do to us?" Michael asked the stranger. I decided to walk out of michael and take a look around the room while we're locked in here. "Us? you wraiths don't have emotions and you only care about yourself the wraith doesn't care about you one bit, and don't think I don't see you walking around the room checking it out spirit." the stranger said. "Why does your voice sound so familiar, I feel like I should Know you?" Michael asked. "You do, do you not remember your dear aunt Renée." Renée told Michael. "Wait a minute why would you not kill Michael since he is a wraith and you guys normally don't capture wraiths?" I asked Renée. "There is a prophecy that dictates a secret society known as the burning cricket is going to raise their death goddess vardán and destroy the world and the prophecy dictates a wraith destroys Vardán and saves the world, and the only way to find the wraith is their soul, if a mortal has the soul of a wraith." Renée told us. "Wait that is what you told me right Adeline, that I am a mortal with a soul of a wraith." Michael told me. "Yes it is, that is why I chose you to save the world from the burning cricket, and the reason why I'm a spirit of Justice and Vengeance, is because back in 1999, the burning cricket killed me as a sacrifice to the same death god." I told them. "Why is there a pendant around my Nephew's neck?" Renée asked me. "He was a mortal up until last night when he accepted me as his spirit." I told Renée. "Well there is a problem, I'm the only one who believes in the prophecy." Renée told me. "Are we at a wraith hunter base?" I asked Renée. "No we are in the basement of my house." Renée told us while untying Michael. "So you're going rogue?" I asked her. "Yep and they think I'm on vacation." Renée told me. "Ok so are we a team I'm guessing?" Michael asked us. "Yep and we need to recruit more people I have a list we can use take a look." Renée told us.

List of people to be recruited:

Emrus Floran- dwarf, male, excellent in close combat with battleaxes

Valliann Aaxon- half dragon-half human,female, excellent swordsman and fire.

Admyar- high elf, female, excellent in archery, one of the five marksmen of fae

Wilborin-half-elf, male, excellent mage and arcane master

Akordia Blaerabban- dark elf,f emale, brilliant and deadly assassin.

"That is a brilliant list of people." I told Renée. "Thanks, the easy part is locating them, the hard part is actually getting them to our cause." Renée told us. "Who do we get first?" I ask Renée. "Well for all of them we have to go to Faloriath to recruit them and to fight the burning cricket." Renée told us. "How do we get to Faloriath?" Michael asks. "It is just like the spirit world for some reason any spirit or wraith can open a portal to Faloriath but there is a chance that the wraith or spirit enters the spirit world." I told Michael. "Adeline will you help me open the portal?" Renée asked me. "Yes I will." I told her while starting the process. The portal opens after a few minutes and it is red with a little black in it. "If we get separated meet me at Gorathan it is a trade town in the continent of hundrot." Renée told us. We step into the portal together and Michael and I appear at the outskirts of a city.

"Um Michael we have a problem we are not in Gorathan, and we are not in Hundrot we are in the city of junrat, in the continent of loratan. Good news is we are in the same city as Admyar one of the people we can recruit we just need to find one of the five marksmen of fae." I told Michael. "Are you guys looking for me?" A strange elf walks up and asks us. "Are you Admyar?" Michael asks the stranger. "Yes I am and you must be a wraith." Admyar answers. "Ok is there a place where we can discuss a matter with you?" I ask Admyar. "Yes let's go to my house just down the road and you can stay for dinner." Admyar says happily while he pats my shoulder.


End file.
